FF WONKYU : DESTINY
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Apakah benang merah akan selalu mengikat mereka? Wonkyu Siwon Kyuhyun Yaoi


Langit berwarna kelabu di siang hari pertengahan bulan September. Udara terasa dingin, sangat banding terbalik dengan Siwon yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh panas di atas ranjang apartemennya.

_From: Kyu-baby__  
><em>_Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai disana setelah mampir kebeberapa tempat dulu_. 

Siwon tersenyum menatap layar datar pada ponsel iphone terbarunya, membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit dan ingin ditemani lelaki cantik berpipi chubby itu

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi , dia sampai diapartemen Siwon sepuluh menit kemudian dengan menjinjing rantang kecil berwarna _silver_, berisi bubur yang tadi dia beli di jalan.

Beli?

Yah, tentu saja. Dia tidak mau menjadi tersangka kasus pembunuhan karena telah meracuni Siwon yang sedang terbaring lemah karena sakit.

_Well_, Kyuhyun mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa memasak. Jangankan memasak, masuk kedapur saja dia tidak pernah.

Tanpa memencet bel, Kyuhyun memasukkan _password_ yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala, lalu dia masuk setelah pintu dapat dibuka. Sejak memutuskan menempati apartemennya beberapa tahun yang lalu, lelaki berwajah tampan itu tampaknya tidak pernah mengganti kodenya.

Kyuhyun tahu, pasti saat ini Siwon sedang tidur dikamarnya mengingat lelaki itu ketika sedang sakit tidak pernah mau melakukan apa-apa dan tingkahnya sangat manja melebihi dirinya ketika sedang merajuk. 

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Siwon, mendapati lelaki itu sedang berbaring lemas dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, "Panas sekali. Kenapa sampai sakit seperti ini?" Gumamnya lirih. 

Kyuhyun keluar kamar, berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom, lalu mengisinya dengan air dingin untuk mengompres lelaki tercintanya. 

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Siwon. Duduk ditepi ranjang, dia meletakkan baskom di atas meja nakas, lalu memeras handuk kecil, dan meletakkan dikening Siwon. 

"Siwon, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pipi pemuda atletis itu. Siwon tidak menjawab tapi sepertinya terbangun karena dia mengeluarkan erangan pelan. "Siwon, ayo bangun." 

Siwon membuka mata perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Tangan kanannya memegang kening yang terasa pening, "Baby..." 

"Kenapa bisa demam seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Siwon. 

"Semalam aku pulang larut dan saat itu hujan turun tiba-tiba." Jawab Siwon lirih, suaranya terdengar serak. 

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Apa kau bisa duduk? Kau harus makan obat. Aku membelikanmu bubur sebelum datang kemari." Ujarnya. 

Dengan susah payah Siwon mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang dia punya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ruangan terasa berputar, lalu dia menyenderkan belakang kepalanya pada dinding.

"Pusing sekali ya?" Kyuhyun mengambil handuk kecil yang terjatuh dipangkuan Siwon. Memasukkan lagi kedalam air, memerasnya, lalu dia menempelkan kembali pada kening Siwon. 

"Aku suapi ya?" Kyuhyun menawarkan. Tersenyum samar, Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. 

Baru suapa ke tiga Siwon menolak bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Alasannya perutnya mual dan rasanya pahit. Mungkin efek demam, karena saat Kyuhyun mencicipi rasanya sangat enak. 

Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang mulai mengering itu laku meletakannya didalam baskom.

"Sekarang makan obatnya." Dia memberikan dua tablet obat dan satu kapsul berwarna orange. Siwon menerimanya dan memakannya satu persatu. 

"Tidak enak, baby..." Merengek manja, lelaki berlesung pipi itu menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu sempit Kyuhyun yang sedikit terekspos karena kaosnya agak longgar. Kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggang pemuda pemilik wajah cantik itu. 

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon, "Salah sendiri kenapa harus demam." Dia terkekeh pelan, menahan kegelian diperutnya ketika harus melihat kemanjaan Siwon yang sedang berada pada batas maximal. 

Mungkin dihadapan semua orang, termasuk keluarganya, Siwon akan tampak dewasa, cool dan keras seperti baja. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka, dihadapannya lelaki berwajah maskulin itu akan sangat manja seperti itu. 

"Aku juga tidak mau demam, baby." Lagi-lagi Siwon merenek. 

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Siwon, kau ini sudah besar. Usiamu bahkan sudah hampir memasuki kepala tiga, tapi kenapa sikapmu masih manja seperti ini?" 

"Hanya padamu. Jadi tidak masalah karena selain kau tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu." 

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Rasanya bahagia mendengar satu pernyataan sederhana itu. Hanya dirinya. Berarti sampai detik ini bagi Siwon dirinya masih memiliki tempat yang sepesial dihatinya. Benarkah begitu? 

"Aww..." Kyuhyun memekik, dan tubuhnya menggelinjang, "Yak, Siwon! Kenapa kau menghisap leherku. Apa demam membuatmu berhalusinasi menjadi vampir penghisap darah?" 

Siwon terkekeh, menatap lekat Kyuhyun setelah melihat hasil karyanya yang langsung terbentuk di pundak seputih susu dihadapannya, "Kulitmu terlihat menggoda." Jawab Siwon, tatapannya tidak lepas dari dua mata boneka Kyuhyun, "Dan kau sangat cantik." Dia mengatakannya dengan suara parau laku perlahan wajahya dia majukan kedepan. 

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu sangat kencang melebihi batas normal, dia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima ciuman Siwon yang sangat dirindukannya. 

Lima detik bibir Siwon yang terasa panas menempel di bibir Kyuhyun, sebelum detik berikutnya mereka saking melumat, menghisap, dan mengadu lidah tak bertulang yang sudah lama tidak saling membelai. Terlihat sangat pas dan manis. Siwon selalu tebuai dengan ciuman Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tangan mereka menggerayang kemana-mana. Bahkan Siwon sampai melupakan demamnya. 

Mereka terus saling memagut sampai bunyi ponsel mengembalikan salah satu diantaranya ke batas kesadaran. 

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan pundak Siwon, agar pemuda itu melepaskan pagutannya. Bibir mereka terlihat membengkak ketika benang saliva terbelah dua menjadi lelehan di pangkal bibir. 

Siwon merengut tidak suka dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil membelai bibir Siwon, "Maaf. Tapi ponselmu berbunyi." 

Siwon mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia letakkan di samping bantal. Dia melihat ada satu panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu pesan disana. Dibacanya pesan itu dengan tatapan kesal, tidak membalas lalu dilempar kembali ponsel bergambar apel sisa gigitan itu ke tempat asalnya berada. 

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. 

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa. Tidak penting." Siwon kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. "Baby, perutmu kenapa semakin membesar?" Dia terkekeh berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang doyan makan akan kesal jika Siwon mengatai dirinya bertambah gemuk. 

Dan benar saja detik itu juga pemuda berparas cantik itu mencubit keras kedua pinggang Siwon sampai sang pemilik menjerit kesakitan. "Sakit sekali..." Rengek Siwon mengusap pinggangnya. 

"Salahmu sendiri." Katanya menjukurkan lidah sambil tersenyum. "Siwon?" Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius. 

"Ya?" 

"Yang tadi itu, kekasihmu bukan?" Tanyanya ragu. Kali ini hatinya seperti tertusuk tombak, sangat sakit. 

Siwon tersenyum getir, ingin menjawab bukan tapi pada kenyataanya mengatakan sebaliknya, "Ya." Katanya dengan penuh penyesalah. Dia juga berat menjawabnya karena tidak ingin kebersamaanya denga Kyuhyun berakhir sampai di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyunnya tidak pernah suka di bohongi. Dia pernah melakukan kesalahan itu, dan hasilnya adalah hubungan mereka saat ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun membelai wajah tampan Siwon. Itu adalah kesukaanya dan juga kesukaan lelaki itu, "Kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Bukan tempatku ada disini. Lagipula dia akan kemari bukan?" Dengan satu kali penuh perasaan cinta, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon. Setelah melepasnya dia membaringkan Siwon kembali ketempar tidur, mengambil handuk dibaskom, memerasnya lalu, sebelum menempelkannya dia mengecup kening Siwon. 

"Cepat sembuh, Siwon. Aku pulang." 

Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih Siwon. Dulu, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin cinta lebih dari enam tahun. Pada tahun ke tujuh, hubungan mereka harus rela berakhir karena pihak ke tiga yang menjerat Siwon dan membuat pemuda tampan itu melepas genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. 

Tapi walaupun begitu, rasa cinta itu masih ada dihati keduanya. Bahkan mungkin semakin besar seiring dengan berpisahnya waktu. Siwon masih sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun akan selaku ada untuk Siwon ketika lelaki itu membutuhkannya. 

Yah, seperti saat ini saja contohnya. Bukan kekasih baru Siwon atau orang tuanya yang Siwon hubungi untuk merawatnya, melainkan Kyuhyun yang statusnya bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. 

Apakah benang merah masih mengikat keduanya dan mereka akan menjalin kembali tali kasih yang saat ini terputus? Itu hanya takdir yang akan menjawabnya.

-Choi Aiyu present, END-

FB: cucunya mbah uti

Twitter: camomile0705

BBM: 7E026240

Line:

Terimakasih.


End file.
